


Frustration

by ingreatwaters



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingreatwaters/pseuds/ingreatwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was by a hurried last minute reading up that Bush had been able to pass his examination for lieutenant, although it was seamanship and not navigation that got him through</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the following_sea 'Extremities' challenge on Livejournal [here](http://following-sea.livejournal.com/477553.html)  
> Quotes are from Moore's Practical Navigator apart from the one from LtH.

_...then upon the first Arch set off the first Distance..._

His shoulders were cramped and sore, his eyes stung with tiredness, and his head ached worst of all.

He shifted his seat on the narrow bed, tried to move the candle from the draught, bent his head again.

Eight years away from England - London, which he had never seen before - and rather than out spending the money in his pocket, he was huddled here desperately hoping that some of these words would stay in his head for just long enough.

_...and from the two Extremities draw Lines from the Centre..._

He knew about extremities - you were driven to them when there was nothing else you could do.

_...it will be easy to conceive, that the Longitude counted in one Parallel of Latitude, will not be equal to that counted in any other Parallel of Latitude..._


End file.
